


Private poetry reading

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: The Raven (2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You meet Poe at your friend's house and he instantly catches your interest. Intrigued you go to one of his poetry reading classes and decide you don't need to waist your time playing games.





	Private poetry reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

“No, I won’t stand by this!” You hear a man shouting and your friend’s father enters the room. After him enters another one, dressed in black and he looks furious. You and your friend turn your heads to see what’s happening.  
“The change was made. Your poem still will be printed!”  
“I don’t care! It supposed to be on the front page!” Man in black gestures in despair and friend’s father sighs heavily then finally remembers that you two are here.  
“We have guests I see.” He says and your friend smiles, you too smile but not to her father but to a man in black. Something about him interests you right away.   
“I will leave, but this is not over.” He point to the father, bows his head to you and your friend then leaves in a rushed manner.  
“I’m so sorry you had to hear all this.” Father apologizes, then rushes after a man.  
“Who was that?” You ask your friend when you turn to her. She chuckles. You came here to have a cup of tea but you didn’t except to meet any interesting men. Apparently your fate was different.  
“Oh you don’t know? He’s Edgar Allan Poe. He’s quite famous because he’s a writer.” She explains and you lower your eyes in thought.  
“A writer? Then it explains why he was so angry with your father.” You chuckle and your friend nods with a smile.  
“My father never liked to print poetry on the front page so it’s no surprise that he pushes Mister Poe’s poem to some other page. He’s always shouting at my father but I think that’s how their friendship is.” She shrugs and takes her cup from the table.  
“Indeed.” You mutter resisting the need to glance back at where Poe was standing just a moment ago.  
________________________________________  
It took you some time to find where Poe is reading his poetry so you quickly made arrangements and now you are here, watching him how he passionately is finishing one of his poems. Only women are here and it doesn’t surprise you. All Poe’s poems sound so deep and beautiful, yet you notice how he avoids looking at the crowd when he’s reading one of his romantic poems. It gives you a smile because you understand that he probably doesn’t want any girl here to have some ideas if he looked at her while reading a romantic poem.   
Finally Poe bows down, accepts the applauses.  
“This is all for today, my ladies.” He gives quite a shy smile to the crowd and some girls that came together, friends probably, starts talking to each other, while other women heads to the exit. Some of the women, couple young girls and one of a respectable age, corners Poe and tries to say something to him. You watch him nod and look at the ground. You chuckle silently, still sitting in your spot, not yet ready to leave.   
When Poe gets rid of his admirers you stand up and walk right to him.  
“Mister Poe, your poetry is much more beautiful than your angry screams.” You tease and he turns to you, because he had his back turned to you. He looks at your face, trying to remember if he saw you somewhere. “I was yesterday at your redactor’s house, Mister Poe. His daughter is my friend.”  
“Oh.” He mutters and scratches his chin. “I’m sorry you had to see that. A writer’s life isn’t an easy one.” He gives you one short smile and you smile too.  
“I don’t doubt that. But you peaked my interest, Mister Poe.” You step closer and you notice how he tenses up. You get so close that you almost touch his chest with yours.  
“I’m very honored that such a beautiful lady got interested in my work.” He swallows after his eyes drops on your cleavage and you smirk.  
“I am not only interested in your work, Mister Poe.” You lean to his face with a smile. He raises his eyes to yours and swallows again.  
“My fair lady, I am very glad that you are passionate about my poetry, but the reading is over.” He whispers and you almost kiss him right here right now.  
“Can’t I have a private… poetry reading?” You ask while fluttering your eyelashes and Poe becomes speechless for a moment.  
“P-private poetry reading?” He asks and you already know that you got him in your trap. “I don’t know about that…”  
“Wouldn’t you please my curiosity and as you called it – my passion for your work?” You lean to his lips, but at the same time you don’t take your eyes from his.  
“I-ahhh…” He exhales and eyes your face, then suddenly pulls you into his arms and presses a passionate, yet messy kiss to your lips.  
You answer to his kiss right away, grabbing onto his sleeves and pulling him closer, feeling how your heart begins to race. Suddenly Edgar pulls back, he’s panting but so are you.  
“Not here.”  
“Where?”  
Edgar looks around, grabs your hand and leads you behind the curtains where you notice a small door. Quickly he opens it and pulls you after him into a small preparation room where you notice his poems scattered on the table. You glance back and notice that there’s no lock, but you don’t care. No one is here after all.  
When you turn back to Poe his lips meets yours in a kiss again and you push him backwards while stepping forward until he stops. His hands are on your waist, trying to feel your body through the corset. Edgar’s eyes begin to darken by the lust and you push him, making him fall in the chair. His lips parts when you stand in front of him, enjoying the view of a man that lost his mind for you.  
“Come.” He reaches out and you smile then lift your skirts before straddling him and sneaking your hands around his neck. Edgar smiles, lust clouding his eyes even more and his hands slides under your skirts on your legs, then on your thighs and from your thighs to your hips. He stretches his neck and you kiss him yourself this time, biting down his lower lip. You slide your hands lower undoing his pants, freeing his manhood. You don’t want to waste any time or give Edgar enough time to think about it and decide that this is a bad idea. You just want him right now right here.  
Edgar understands your eagerness and he find your undergarments, then slides them down your legs. You have to get off of him to get them off completely. When you return to your sitting position and palm his hard erection stroking it few times, before Edgar slips his tongue into your mouth and pushes you closer to him. His fingers slides down between your legs and you breathe out into Edgar’s lips. He starts rubbing where you need it the most, but you push his hand away, because you don’t have time for this, only for the main act of a play.  
You sink down and toss your head back with a moan, letting him fill you up just perfectly. You hear Edgar responding to your moan with one of his own. You grab onto his shoulders and dig your nails into them. It hurts when your nails feel the resistance of his cloak, but you don’t stop. You start moving, raising and falling, taking him whole in again and again. Edgar leans forward and his lips find a sensitive skin of your neck, kissing it in rushed kisses. You begin to move faster and Edgar grabs your hips, helping you to achieve the speed that is pleasant for both of you. You bite your lip down when you feel your bliss coming, breathing out loudly with every fall, every time he slides back into you. With one hand Edgar cups the back of your head and makes you look at him. When you do he kisses you hungrily, sucking on your lower lip until you feel yourself tipping over and falling right into the abyss of pleasure. Edgar follows you, his body reacting to your satisfaction and pushing him to one of his own. He cries out, his lips still on yours until you both stop, quivering into each other’s arms.  
When you look at Edgar he gives you a smile and gives you a short kiss.  
“I think this was my most successful poetry reading ever.” He whispers making you chuckle.  
“But it’s definitely not the last one, my dear Sir.” You breathe out into his lips and you see fire of lust flame up in his eyes once more.  
This is not over yet.


End file.
